Villain High
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Courtney is new to her first-ever high school and must make good friends, win the enraging war against Shelly, and win Tabitha's heart. If that doesn't happen, how will Courtney's school year turn out? Will it be a glorious, wonderful dream? Or will everything turn into a catastrophic nightmare which everyone doesn't want? Warning: Cometshipping and some other ships included.
1. Domination Class

Courtney, a girl with black hair and eyes rushed through her house looking for her red shirt from Team Magma. It was her first day of High school and she wanted to look good. Unfortunately, she had to deal with her arch-enemy, Shelly from Team Aqua. They were always fighting about who was more pretty than the other. And usually, Tabitha or Brodie would get involved.

"Where the heck is it?!" She yelled, still running around. Courtney's mom came out of her room squinting. She was wondering what Courtney was doing running around like a maniac.

"Courtney dear, you can wear this pink cardigan and red T-shirt." The mom said passing the clothes to Courtney.

"Whew. That was real close. Thanks mom!" Courtney shouted and put them on. She grabbed her black shoes and ate some cereal quickly. She then put on her shoes and jumped out the door and into the bus before her mom could even say "Good luck on your first day!". Courtney stepped into the school bus. It was practically crowded with both boys and girls. Courtney walked slowly to an empty seat because she noticed someone was spilling water everywhere. She made it to the back row and sat down near the window.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice called.

Courtney turned her head and saw a cute girl with curly orange hair and in a ninja-like suit. Her name was Aldith, and she was new as well.

"Uh, hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Courtney and I'm from Team Magma." Courtney greeted.

"Courtney? That's a really nice name. I'm Aldith, but you can call me Angie. I'm from Team Plasma." Aldith said as she sat down. "Are you new too?"

"Yeah. I'm going to grade 9. How about you?" Courtney replied.

"Same. I've gotten three B+'s in a row last year. When I checked my report card, I was angry." Aldith laughed.

Courtney smiled at Aldith as they continued to have a little conversation on the bus. They talked about different things like grades, A+'s,how they might survive High School, and other things. They then became friends.

Soon, the bus stopped at the school. Everyone came rushing out fast while Courtney and Aldith were the last ones to get out. They were still talking as they came into the school. They stopped and looked around in awe. They thought it was better than their grade 8 school.

"It's great huh?" Courtney asked.

"Yep! I agree." Angie agreed.

They went to the office to see what number their lockers were. Luckily, they were right next to each other. Courtney smiled and said, "We're together!"

"That's awesome Courtney! Now we can still talk while we're unpacking!" Angie replied smiling. Just then, everyone became quiet as someone tall and beautiful walked into the hall. The others cleared a path for the woman.

"It's wonderful here, isn't it?" She snapped as she glared at the other students.

"No, we will never disagree." Someone from Team Rocket said.

"Who's that?" Courtney whispered to the person next to her.

"She's Madame Boss." The student replied whispering. "She's the principal of the school."

"Oh great." Angie groaned.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"I hate principals. They remind me of Ghetsis. He's the leader of Team Plasma." Angie replied.

"Yeah, and did you know that he's one of teachers here?" The student said.

"Oh no..." Angie said slapping her head.

Madame Boss walked away as the students came back to having their loud and weird conversations. Mostly people were blabbing about random things, but Courtney and Angie talked about enemies and those kind of things.

Just then, Shelly walked in and in a flash, everyone turned their heads toward her. She smirked gently as she strutted through the hallway and into the office while the boys were just staring.

"Oh no." Courtney thought. She was really worried about Shelly because she would ruin her day. "I don't want this."

Courtney and Angie quickly crept through the crowd for practical safety, but unfortunately Angie saw her beloved crush and went up to him.

"Angie, we're gonna get caught!" Courtney protested, pulling Angie's arm but she wouldn't budge. She was too busy hugging the guy... With blond hair... And a blue spiral on his head.

"Angie!" Courtney whispered louder.

"What? This is my sweetheart. Col-" Angie shot back but was interrupted by Courtney when she pulled her arm and back into the crowd.

" Angie, we have to stay hidden! We don't want Shelly finding out that we're in the school!" Courtney said. "If she finds us, we're going to be doomed!"

Just then, a menacing shadow towered over Courtney and Angie. The figure was so evil that it smirked at the two girls and said something unpleasant.

"Oh hello. YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME." Shelly smiled as she pulled out a tube of bright blue lipstick and applied it along her lips. "I see, that you can't survive with me of course COURTNEY."

Courtney glared at Shelly as she held Angie's arm and skipped away quickly like nothing actually happened. They both wanted to survive high school with nothing in their reach that will ruin it. Soon, it was Lunchtime at the Cafeteria. Everyone was starving so they rushed quickly to the lunchroom. Many people ordered Maxie's boiling hot pancakes because it was delicious and full of flavor even though it was pretty hot.

"What are you gonna order Angie?" Courtney asked as she stood in line waiting patiently. Angie was right behind her.

"I don't know yet." Angie replied. "I'm thinking about getting Archie's fresh lemonade smoothie and Cyrus' apple pie?"

Courtney laughed at the pie thing. But she wondered, why on earth a Galactic Boss like Cyrus would bring out some pie and eat pie and make pie! It's pretty awkward to see that.

"Hello? Earth to Courtney!" Angie called as she snapped her fingers in front of Courtney. "We're in the front row so we have to order!"

"Oh what what?" Courtney asked blinking constantly because she was practically daydreaming. "Oh."

"Hey there Courtney." Maxie said smiling. "What would you like to order?"

"Uh, I would like two of your pancakes... Please." Courtney replied politely.

"Alright, two pancakes coming up. Archer! I need the mix!" Maxie called.

"Here." Archer said passing the flour and going back to working.

Courtney saw Tabitha sitting at the 'Hot boys section' of the Cafeteria. She gazed at him until something yummy caught her eye.

"Here's your pancakes Courtney! Have a great lunch!" Maxie said as Courtney walked away to where Angie was sitting.

"Oh, you ordered Maxie's pancakes?" Angie asked. "That's great! Do you like it?"

Courtney nodded her head as she nibbled on one of the pieces slowly because it was hot. Really hot. "Who's that?"

"I'm Ariana. I'm from Team Rocket. Don't worry about your name and stuff. Angie told me." Ariana replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Courtney greeted. "Are you new too?"

"No actually. I'm in Grade 10." Ariana replied eating her salad made from Archer.

"Oh okay. How was last year for you?" Angie asked.

"It was amazing but bad at the same time." Ariana replied.

"Huh? What happened?" Courtney asked.

"Well, to make the whole story short, Archer almost broke up with me at the Valentine's day dance." Ariana replied.

"Oh my. What happened?" Angie asked.

"I was just chatting with one of my best guy friends named Proton. Then Archer saw me and thought I was flirting with him so he came up to me and said, 'Why are you dating Proton? I thought you loved me!' Then I was all like, 'Archer, I was just talking with him.' Then he said, ' Oh yeah? About what?' Which totally stumped me. Then Proton said, 'Look, she has nothing to do with flirting with me right now. She was just chatting with me. You got a problem with that?!' Then they started to have a fight. But Archer had lost. So until ths day, he's usually a bit arrogant." Ariana replied telling the whole story.

"That's terrible." Angie said.

"I agree." Courtney said nodding.

"Oh it's okay." Ariana said. "Archer and I are okay now. Three weeks later, he came to me and apologized for everything that happened at the dance. He said that he wouldn't want to bother me ever again."

"That's great Ariana!" Courtney said.

"Yep. It's good to see you and Archer are back together again." Angie said smiling while cleaning up her space. "I just have a question."

"Sure. What is it?" Ariana asked.

"Why was Archer at the place where they serve the food?" Angie asked.

"Oh that. Archer joined the School Leadership Staff where trusted students or Grade 10's that are mature enough can join and help the school with like, dances, serving food at the cafeteria, even contests!" Ariana replied smiling.

"Cool! Contests!" Courtney smiled. She wanted to participate in one.

"Yeah... But most of them are pretty hard if you ask me." Ariana said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh it's okay." Courtney said smiling. "Cheer up."

Ring!

"Oh, lunch is over. See ya guys later." Ariana said as she stood up, put away the yummy food, and walked out the cafeteria.

Courtney and Angie went to their lockers but first they needed to check what class they were going to be in. Courtney checked the paper, but she was stumped. Angie was in Magma Learning, and Courtney was in Domination Learning. That was _not_ what she had in mind. Courtney had no idea how to dominate. The only thing she had learned was the Magma Learning back in Grade 3. Angie on the other hand had no idea how to do Magma learning and she only new how to dominate. Both girls were totally stumped.

"Hey Courts." A male voice called.

Courtney turned around and gasped in happiness. It was Tabitha, her crush but she always thought of him as her boyfriend.

"Tabby!" Courtney squealed. "Are you going to Domination Class?"

Tabitha didn't mind if Courtney called him Tabby. But, he did mind if Brodie came and annoyed him and called him Tabs.

"Yep. I'm going. Are you?" Tabitha replied.

"Yes!" Courtney replied. "I'm so happy to see you again! How was the summer?"

"It was great." Tabitha said. "Especially the hotness."

"Yeah. We're used to that right?" Courtney asked.

"Yep." Tabitha replied.

Courtney and Tabitha kept talking and talking that they totally forgot about Domination Learning. Madame Boss came in and shouted at them for not going to class. They were pretty frightened that they speed-walked to class where they were about to begin.

"So I'm-"

"Sorry we're late sir." Courtney said.

"We?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow because he was confused.

"Yeah. We." Tabitha said as he came in.

"Okay whatever. Go to your seats that are at the back of the room." The teacher said, pointing to the back of the room. There were two baby-sized seats at the corner that were blue with mini pink hearts on it. Everyone giggled and snickered at Courtney and Tabitha as they walked to the unpleasant spots.

"Now. Before we begin. I'm Ghetsis. I'm your teacher for Domination Class. Or learning. Anyways, we will be learning about freezing your region in order to take over." Ghetsis said strictly.

He began blabbing about ice, Kyerum, and more unnecessary things. Courtney and Tabitha became really bored after Ghetsis said the word 'freezing' for the 12th time. They slowly began closing their eyes to doze off but the bell rang and class was over. They walked out fast before anyone could bother them or anything like that because if they did get caught, they had to answer unnecessary questions like 'Did you like class?' or 'How do you dominate?'. It would be really annoying.

"Hey Courtney." Angie called waving. "How was class?"

"For me it was boring." Courtney groaned. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings or something."

"Oh it's okay! Everyone has their own opinions." Angie replied. "Who's this?"

"Oh him?" Courtney asked looking at Tabitha. "That's my... Friend! His name is Tabitha. He's from Team Magma like me!" She replied.

"Really? That's great that you have a friend from your own team here!" Angie exclaimed.

Ring!

"Oh, what class are we in?" Courtney asked as she pulled out the paper and read it. "I'm in Aqua Learning."

"Really? Me too!" Angie exclaimed.

"So am I." Tabitha said.

"Wow! That's amazing guys! We're all together!" Courtney said loudly.

"Well we better be early before Madame Boss yells at us again." Tabitha said.

"You were late for your first class?" Angie asked.

"Yeah..." Courtney replied.

"Okay. Whatev's. Let's go." Tabitha said as he held Courtney's hand and speed-walked to class. Angie followed behind them. What they didn't know, was that someone was secretly watching their every step.

"I'm watching you Tabby. Always watching."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thanks for reading the first chapter guys and girls! I'm very happy you've done this. Could you please review the story? I would be very happy if you did give me some feedback and thumbs up. If I get at least three reviews, the next chapter will be posted so please review! Also if you would like, please favorite and/or follow. It would be very helpful. Thanks! :)**


	2. A Pinch of Romance

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter if you did. :)**

"Aqua Learning..." Courtney groaned as she read the sign on the door. She and Tabitha didn't want to go to class nor they didn't want to learn about it. They were both from Team Magma and they were only learning about it.

"Come on guys, it's just Aqua Learning. Besides, the teacher might accidentally expose some of his secret plans to you so in the future you know exactly what will happen! The possibilities are endless!" Angie said while placing her bag on the chair she was sitting on.

"I guess you're right." Courtney said frowning. She didn't even want to hear a little word out of Archie and to make things worse, Shelly was in the class. She was just sitting at her front row seat, just adoring herself and waving her gorgeous hair.

"Alright. Before we begin, I'm Archie and I'm your teacher for Aqua Learning. What's Aqua Learning?" Archie asked to the students who were just clueless except for Shelly. She rose her hand into the air. "Yes Shelly?"

"Aqua Learning is like, when you learn that we need to flood the world to make room for MORE water Pokemon such as Kyogre! We also learn about Water Pokemon." Shelly replied as she looked back at Courtney and smirked.

"Oh..." Courtney moaned because she was too bored. Tabitha was almost asleep but Angie didn't mind. She was sitting on her chair, her back straight up and smiling. She was almost too curious to learn about Water Pokemon.

"Okay, you are correct Shelly." Archie grinned as he started writing something on the blackboard with a blue chalk.

"Heh heh." Shelly giggled looking at Courtney. "She's pathetic."

Courtney glared at Shelly for a second, then relaxed her face and narrowed her beady black eyes at Archie as he finished writing five words and a picture of Kyogre.

"What is that?" Courtney whispered to Tabitha.

"Kyogre." Tabitha replied as looked at it and imagined it was a burger.

Courtney looked back at Archie, who was busy explaining the five words on the blackboard.

"Water, is, very, good, too." He said pointing at the five words. "Those are the five words of Aqua Learning. If you remember this you will be excellent on your quizzes and tests about Water things."

Courtney rolled her eyes once Archie had said that. 'Like I'm ever gonna remember that.' It wasn't supposed to be relevant for Courtney. How was she going to remember that little five words thing?

"Alright, class is over. Remember that students. But I'm sure the Team Aqua members will surely remember." Archie said while erasing the board.

"Courtney. Hello?" Angie said snapping her fingers in front of Courtney again.

"Oh what what?" Courtney exclaimed.

"You were daydreaming again." Angie replied smiling. "It's almost the end of the first day."

Courtney smiled as she went to her locker. She was totally waiting. But, before she could do anything, Shelly strutted into the hall. Like last time, everyone cleared out. Shelly walked towards Courtney and smirked at her.

"Hello miss bite-sized." She said evilly.

"I'm not bite-sized." Courtney shot back.

"Oh really?" Shelly smiled and laughed. "Then how come it seems like everyone is towering above you?"

Courtney was stumped again. She really did feel like a bite-sized person, but she didn't want anyone to hear her. She gritted her teeth and slowly got out of Shelly's reach. She smiled wickedly as she strutted back to her locker. Courtney sighed. She didn't want it to get any worse. Fifteen minutes later, it was the end of the day. Everyone said goodbye to their friends and either went onto the bus or walked back home by themselves. Lucky for Courtney, Shelly wasn't on the bus and Angie was but what was unlucky was that Tabitha wasn't riding with them which was a bit disappointing.

"Courtney, don't be sad. It's your first day! You shouldn't frown." Angie said trying to give Courtney some support.

"I guess you're right." Courtney agreed as her frown turned into a cute smile. She blinked several times before looking back at Angie. "So, did you like the first day?"

"Yep! Except for the part when I didn't get to be with Col-" Angie said but was interrupted by Courtney when she had said, "Remember, first day."

"Oh yeah!" Angie exclaimed as she giggled. Courtney and Angie kept talking and talking and talking until it was time for Courtney to hop off the bus.

"See ya tomorrow Angie!" Courtney yelled.

"See you tomorrow as well!" Angie exclaimed before the doors closed.

Courtney stepped inside her house and locked the door behind her. Her mom was waiting for her on a table with a beautiful tablecloth with light pink flowers on the fabric. "How was you day, Courtney?"

"It was great, mom." Courtney replied smiling as she put down her bag on the mantel. "Any news?"

Her mom frowned as she looked down. There was a secret she'd been hiding away from Courtney, but now she realized it was now or never.

"Courtney," She started.

"Yes mom?" Courtney asked frowning because she knew something was up.

"I'd agreed to the government that I have to let you live by yourself. You know how to steam your own clothes, make your own food, go to the mall, buy your food. So I know you will be safe." The mom finished as a tear dripped out of her eyes as she came closer to Courtney to hug her tightly.

"Mom? Why would you say yes?" Courtney asked, being suspicious.

"Because if I didn't, I would be thrown in prison." Her mom replied.

"For not letting me live on my own?!" Courtney yelled. She was _really really _angry about this. Why would someone arrest someone for not letting their child live on their own? The police would have known this by now. An idea popped into Courtney's mind. She now knew why she had to live by herself.

" It's because I'm the villain, you're not!" Courtney said as she stood up.

"You are?" Her mom asked in shock.

"Yes mom. I joined Team Magma I think, three or two years ago." Courtney replied with courage.

Her mom gave her a glare mixed in with a frown and walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Courtney to live. All alone. Under a dark roof. She sighed. It couldn't get any worse than she expected.

* * *

Courtney went into her kitchen for a little snack. She was thinking her mom didn't care about her since she was a bit self-centered and only cared about looks.

"I hate my life." Courtney said to herself. "Why on earth did it have to happen?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was a really loud one but Courtney didn't really mind. She stood up and walked over to the white plain door just across the hall of the kitchen and the living room.

"Hey Courts." Tabitha said waving.

"Tabby? Why are you here?" Courtney asked sweetly.

"Just wanted to visit you. And I brought Brodie along." Tabitha replied while narrowing his eyes at the thief who was standing right behind him.

"It's great to see you guys." Courtney said happily. "Come in."

Tabitha and Brodie stepped inside the wonderful house. But then, they asked Courtney a question.

"Why isn't your mom here?"

Courtney frowned as she looked at them sadly. It almost made her cry a bit too.

"My mom left me to live." She replied.

"What?!" The two boys yelled in shock.

"It's true." Courtney said. "My mom just suddenly abandoned me just because she heard I was evil..."

The two boys just stood there, blinking. A mom just leaves their own child to starve and live just because they're evil? They just couldn't believe it, even if it wasn't a lie.

"Courtney..." Tabitha said. "You must be in sadness right now. How about we go to my house for some tea and stuff?"

'Tea and stuff? Oh no no.' Courtney thought as she shook her head.

"How come?" Brodie asked.

"It's just, I'm okay." Courtney replied trying to get out of Tabitha's tight reach.

"Come on Courtney. It's okay but you need to get some advice on how to handle living alone. Brodie and I both live alone but we know how to deal with it." Tabitha said as he lightened his face.

Courtney sighed and looked down. First Shelly was being mean, and now her mom was gone. Gone from her valuable life. All hope is lost, and there was nothing Courtney could do about it.

"Alright." She whispered as she held Tabitha's hand and walked to his house far away from Courtney's.

The trio stepped inside Tabitha's good house with Mahogany-colored bricks, a splendid roof with a brown bricked chimney, and even better, the inside of the house was even bigger and better. Courtney, Tabitha and Brodie sat on the snow white couch in the living room right next to the large crystal clear windows. It wasn't hard to see for sure, but in huge snowstorms it was.

"You're pretty rich, Tabby." Courtney told Tabitha while giving a seductive look.

"Thanks Courts. But besides that, do you like my house?" Tabitha asked while putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Of course, Tabby. It's very nice here." Courtney replied.

That's when Brodie decided to talk for once.

"I agree. Where'd you get all these cool things?" He asked while holding up a soccer trophy.

"No no no! Don't touch it!" Tabitha yelled reaching his arms out toward the golden trophy which had stated, " Tabitha Harland, greatest soccer player on Team Magma".

Brodie pulled back the trophy and smirked. "Remember, I'm the thief!"

Tabitha groaned as he rolled his eyes at Brodie. He was in fact annoying and he couldn't resist it.

"Brodie, hand me back the trophy or else." Tabitha threatened as he shot a sharp glare at Brodie. Unfortunately, it didn't work perfectly.

"Or else what? You'll eat a burger?" Brodie shot back as he narrowed his eyes smiling.

"Eat a burger?! Brodie, what on earth is in your mind?!" Tabitha shouted. Courtney giggled because she thought it was hilarious when two boys from a same organization were fighting over something stupid.

"Um, my brain cells! Ha ha ha!" Brodie laughed trying to be great at making jokes.

"Oh you're trying to be a funny guy?" Tabitha said narrowing his eyes again. "Then when was the last time someone liked you?"

"Everyday because my mom knew I was gay!" Brodie sang.

"You're gay?!" Courtney shouted in shock.

Everyone sat there quietly. Even Brodie. They just couldn't believe what just happened, and they were thinking the same exact thing. Brodie was gay on someone in the school.

"Uh, that was awkward." Courtney said laughing a bit.

"Okay, let's just keep talking." Tabitha sighed.

Courtney asked different questions like how to live by yourself, how to handle mean people, how to be stylish. Tabitha told Courtney that you just need to ask a trusted neighbor for some help of needed while the rest depends on you. Both Tabitha and Brodie replied on handling mean people like Shelly, and how to beat them to their own. Brodie replied on how to be stylish just because he was the master of the disguise and he was able to perfect, style.

Soon it was nighttime. Tabitha let Courtney and Brodie stay over for the night to sleep. They went up the spiral like stairs all the way to a short hall, about five meters where there were four rooms. One leading to Tabitha's former parents, one leading to a bathroom, one leading to the computer room and one leading to a large bedroom where Tabitha's bed and a spare bunk-bed just for Courtney and Brodie.

"Good night guys. I'll see ya in the morning." Tabitha said before closing his eyes.

Courtney yawned cutely. "Good night."

Brodie didn't say anything but instead he just went to sleep.

But they still didn't notice that someone was still watching them from the window.

"Tabby, you're going to pay for this..."


	3. Hospitals

The sound of the voice coming from the window nearly frightened Courtney. She had woken up in the middle of the night and saw a familiar evil face smiling at her as she screamed and woke Tabitha and Brodie up.

"Ugh. What is it?" Tabitha groaned as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. It was obviously 1:24 in the morning. It was too early to even go to the bathroom.

"There's someone at the window." Courtney replied shuddering in fear. It was seriously scary. Well, for her it was.

Tabitha walked over to the window from his bed. He unlocked the latch and opened the glass. There by his surprise was Shelly! It was her who was scaring Courtney all along! Tabitha glared at Shelly and tried to close the window but Shelly prevented it from happening by grasping Tabitha's two hands and stepped inside the house.

"Shelly, you can't just break in!" Tabitha protested as he glared at Shelly again.

Shelly laughed at the pathetic protest. She knew it needed to get worse for Courtney. "Yes I can."

Courtney tried to be able to hide from the evil woman, but she had pulled her to the window.

"Heya Courtney. How are you doing? Oh wait, BAD! Bwahahahaha!" Shelly laughed as she threw Courtney onto the carpet floor. She lightened her face as she tried to crawl away from Shelly.

"Shelly, you better get out of my house, or you're going to feel pain!" Tabitha yelled at Shelly. Shelly laughed at the little threat. She wasn't scared of a little 'pain'.

She smashed the window glass and threw it at Courtney's cheek, causing it to bleed.

"Ah!" Courtney screamed as blood rolled down her shirt.

Shelly cackled like a witch and jumped out the window and back onto the sidewalk while running fast before the police came to arrest her. She got into her house just in time, but she wasn't over yet.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Ugh... What's going on...?"

"It's me Courtney. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Courtney sat up slowly while rubbing her head. She was in the hospital, with stitches on her left cheek. She groaned. Why was she supposed to be the victim?

"Courtney, you get some more rest." Tabitha said softly.

"Ugh... Tabby, I need to figure out why I'm here." Courtney said quietly, touching her left cheek. She suddenly felt the stitches.

"W-WAIT, W-WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Remember?" Brodie asked. "Shelly threw a chunk of glass at you two weeks ago. You started bleeding and passed out!"

"Oh..." Courtney said softly and she frowned.

"You'll be fine though. Brodie and I are going back to my house for some muffins." Tabitha said and he and Brodie walked away waving.

Courtney lied back down on the bed, starting to remember what happened part to part. She imagined the last part before she passed out and luckily survived. She remembered the glass throwing and Shelly breaking in the house. Courtney thought of bumping her fist onto the bed in anger but she had to be calm. She _was _tired and hurt badly. The nurse came into the room with a tray of food. The food was a pack of apple pie and the drink was a fragile cup of warm water.

"Hello there Courtney," The nurse greeted. "I will be your nurse. Here is your food."

"Thank you, miss." Courtney said quietly and the nurse walked out of the room.

Courtney sighed. She wasn't a picky eater at all, but she was just depressed that she couldn't smell the scent of a delicious plate of Maxie's pancakes, or the enjoyable taste of Archie's wonderful lemonade and smoothies. Those were her favorite foods, but she didn't have the chance to see or eat them. This made her sad and depressed.

Suddenly, Tabitha came into the room. Just Tabitha.

"Huh?" Courtney asked and her head looked up.

"There's..." Tabitha panted. "Brodie... He... J-just..."

"What?" Courtney asked. "What happened?"

"Brodie... Got hurt by..." Tabitha panted again. "By... Shelly and her friend..."

"Oh my! Is it serious?" Courtney asked worriedly.

"Yeah!" Tabitha replied.

Courtney covered her mouth with one hand. It was surprising that after three minutes a guy would get beaten up by a woman but Shelly was a strong fighter, so usually the boys are afraid. Courtney tried to get out of the bed, but Tabitha stopped her.

"Courts, you have to stay here. You're still hurt!" Tabitha said.

"Brodie's hurt! What are you gonna do?" Courtney asked loudly.

Tabitha pushed Courtney softly back onto the bed and ran out of the room. It was so fast that the nurses were surprised every time Tabitha zoomed past them. Tabitha ran out of the hospital and back where Brodie was. He was there, lying down on the soft green grass with blood pouring out of his mouth and nose.

"Brodie, you okay?" Tabitha asked, kneeling down to his friend.

"Ow..." Brodie said in pain.

"Oh no..." Tabitha said. He grabbed his bag and had a bottle of water. "Use this. Drink it."

Brodie struggled to get the bottle. His arms were really hurt and tired that he couldn't reach anything. Tabitha instead opened the lid and and puree some water into it. He gave the lid full of water to Brodie and then he drank slowly. Brodie coughed. There was still pain.

Tabitha put Brodie over his shoulders and went back into the hospital.

"Hello nurse. I'm sorry I almost bumped into you earlier but I have my friend severely hurt just like my female friend." Tabitha said to the nurse.

"Ah yes. He's pretty beaten up." The nurse said. "I'll bring him to a room to lie down."

"Okay." Tabitha said back. The nurse took Brodie to a room right beside Courtney's.

'I hope he's alright.' Tabitha thought. He walked back to Courtney's room and sat beside her.

"Hi Courts." Tabitha said.

"Hi..." Courtney said softly.

"I just want to ask you a question." Tabitha said really quietly.

Courtney looked up surprised. "Yes?"

"Do you like Brodie?" Tabitha asked.

"As a friend, yes. He's a really nice guy." Courtney replied.

"Oh okay." Tabitha said softly and he held Courtney's hand. Courtney held back softly and smiled. Tabitha smiled back as well.


End file.
